Lumbar support devices are frequently provided in seat backrests in order to provide adequate support in the lumbar vertebral or lordosis region of a person sitting on the seat by forming a suitable support surface. The lumbar support device may have a support basket or other support member that is attached to a frame arranged in the seat backrest. An adjusting device may optionally be provided to adjust the curvature or convexity of the support basket and/or to adjust the position of the support basket along the longitudinal, i.e. height, direction of the backrest.
Lumbar support devices which comprise arching elements arranged at a rear side of the support basket are attractive for various reasons, including comfort, and may be used in a wide variety of different seats including vehicle seats.
The production of a lumbar support device which comprises arching elements supporting a support basket from a rear side may be a fairly complex process. For illustration, mounts for mounting the arching elements may be fabricated in conventional methods and the arching elements are subsequently attached to a carrier of the lumbar support device using the mounts. The carrier may comprise two lateral side wires and may be configured as a wire which generally has a U-shape. Overmolded portions may need to be formed on the carrier for mounting the carrier to a frame of a backrest. The support basket may be pre-fabricated using injection molding. In conventional techniques, the arching elements and support basket are subsequently assembled to the carrier. All of these steps add to the complexity of the manufacturing process, to the time required to produce a lumbar support device, and to the costs of the lumbar support device.